The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus of an electrode body including a positive electrode mixture layer, a negative electrode mixture layer, and a separator layer interposed therebetween. To be more specific, the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus of an electrode body using an accumulated layer of particles made of thermoplastic resin as a separator layer.
Heretofore, most of secondary batteries and other batteries have a structure in which an electrode body is enclosed in a battery case. The electrode body typically includes a positive electrode mixture layer and a negative electrode mixture layer inside the body. The positive electrode mixture layer contains positive active material and the negative electrode mixture layer contains negative active material. A separator layer is interposed between the positive electrode mixture layer and the negative electrode mixture layer to prevent direct contact of those positive and negative electrode mixture layers.
A manufacturing process for manufacturing the above mentioned electrode body includes a cutting process in some cases as described in Patent Document 1. According to the technique in Patent Document 1, “a positive electrode raw strip” and “a negative electrode raw strip” are laminated with interposing “a separator raw strip” so that “a battery laminated body raw strip” is obtained. In the cutting process, this “battery laminated body raw strip” is cut into two pieces by a cutting blade. Thus, two electrode bodies are obtained from one “battery laminated body raw strip.”